1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrode for electrochemical uses and, more particularly, to an electrode made of metal mesh coated with boron-doped diamond.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been an increasing interest in the electrochemical properties of diamond and boron-doped diamond coated substrates, primarily due to the excellent resistance of material to chemical degradation and, as a result, its dimensional stability. The physical and electrochemical properties of boron-doped diamond have been described in the following patents and publications incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,247 to Carey; U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,127 to Iida et al; Swain, "The Electrochemical Activity of Boron-Doped Polyciystallinc Diamond Thin Film Electrodes" Anal. Chem 1993, 65 pp 345-351; DeClements and Swain, "The Formation and Electrochemical Activity of Microporous Diamond Thin Film Electrodes in Concentrated KOH", J. Electrochem. Soc., Vol 144, No. 3 March 1997, pp 856-866; Swain "The Susceptibility to Surface Corrosion in Acidic Fluoride Media: A Comparison of Diamond, HOPG, and Glassy Carbon Electrodes", J. Electrochem. Soc., Vol 141, No. 12, December 1994, pp 3382-3393; Tenne et al, "Efficient Electrochemical Reduction of Nitrate to Ammonia Using Conductive Diamond Film Electrodes" J. Electroanal. Chem 347 (1993) pp 409-415; Awada, "Electrodeposition of Metal Adlayers on Boron-Doped Diamond Thin-Film Electrodes" J. Electrochem Soc., Vol.142, No.3 March 1995, pp L42-L45; Martin et al, "Hydrogen and Oxygen Evolution on Boron-Doped Diamond Electrodes" J. Electrochem. Soc., Vol 143, No. 6, June 1996, pp L133-L136, and Glesener et al "Fabrication of High Surface Area Boron-Doped Diamond Coated Tungsten Mesh for Electrochemical Applications" Material Letters 37 (1998), pp 138-142.